original_tv_show_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Bear
Ice Bear is one of the main characters from We Bare Bears. Appearance Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. Personality Ice Bear is characterized as monotone and acerbic. Ice Bear is almost always distant and emotionless. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. Despite usually being mute, Ice Bear is notably more observant and has a better keen sense of danger than his brothers. This is most prominently demonstrated in the episode "Nom Nom", when he was the only one who could see through Nom Nom's celebrity personality and thus realize his dark intentions. Ice Bear is also very intellectual, as demonstrated in the episode "My Clique". When Ice Bear does speak, he tends to speak in the third person, such as referring his possessions as "Ice Bear's" possessions (the habit coming from Yuri himself). Though seen throughout every episode where he has a speaking role, his struggle to use first person pronouns is most notably seen in "The Audition". It has also been shown Ice Bear's voice is rather monotone, even when he is excited. Despite his stoic nature, he cares deeply for his brothers, taking care of them by doing most of the chores around the cave. In addition, Ice Bear appears to be very concerned with hygiene and cleanliness. Ice Bear has also been shown to be multilingual, as shown in episodes such as "Our Stuff", "My Clique", and "Video Date", to name a few. He is also somewhat interested in physical activity and also has a keen interest in the cold; Ice Bear sleeps in the fridge and seems to love being on cold surfaces. He is also very interested in yoga, dancing, karate, and many other similar activities while he also spends a lot of time reading and tinkering with robotics. While he is undeniably strong, on several occasions Ice Bear hints that he is not to be crossed. However, under this tough image he is (also or actually?) compassionate and likes to help others, often assuming the role of a protector, as notably demonstrated in "Bear Cleanse". Ice Bear is also mysterious, doing many usual and unusual things with his brothers barely noticing, like building a robot clone of himself, and it is hinted in details (like background art) that there is quite a bit of action in his life that goes on secretly or off-screen. Ice Bear spends a lot of time by himself relaxing or working on personal projects. Typically, he dislikes it when his brothers disturb him when he's in the middle of his moments of solitude. Though he does not like being bothered during his alone time, he likes being left out even less. He was unhappy when his brothers wanted to hang out with Nom Nom rather than him, and got angry when he thought they intentionally went to a baseball game without him. Daniel Chong has stated that the inspiration for Ice Bear's personality comes from Snoopy from Peanuts, Gromit from Wallace & Gromit, Abed from Community, and himself. In conclusion, he seems to have an ISTJ (The Logistician) personality. Trivia * Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings. * In one episode, when he was a cub, aside the other two brothers, was the only one that did not speak. ** However he may have some type Selective Mutism, is where the person does not speak in any social situation, except for certain reasons. * Ice Bear is a martial artist, wielding nun-chucks with great proficiency. ** Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection. In "Our Stuff", he states he obtained them "legally". * Ice Bear is multilingual, as he has been shown to speak phrases in Japanese, Korean, Russian, and French. He can also communicate with birds as shown in "Our Stuff". * Ice Bear has no actual bedroom in the cave, preferring to sleep in the fridge due to its temperature. Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toonami Heroes Category:KimCartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Lazy Heroes Category:We Bare Bears Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Strong Heroes Category:Main Heroes